Talk:Lights (Earth-616)
Really? I'm not too sure they have ever been collectively called the Five Lights as their TEAM name, so does this page need to stay around? It seems like some might want this page just because.. Do they start going by this as their team name in Generation Hope #4? Because I haven't picked up that book yet, and that can be my only explanation. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 23:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Cyclops and others have referred to them as casually as "the Lights", and the synopsis in the beginning of Generation Hope specifically says they are "known as the Five Lights". Furthermore, it is clear from Generation Hope comics and future solicits that this group will be working as a team instead of being mixed in with rest of the X-Men Army (much like the New Mutants work as a separate squad). If nothing else, this page serve as a place holder until a more official name is given, but I think "Five Lights" seems pretty official in and out of universe. :--Freyseagrove ::They're known as the Five Lights because that's how they appeared on Cerebra (as five points of light). That's not, necessarily, a team name, it could just be a designation they're referred to by because, well, what else are they going to call them that's quick? And that synopsis isn't in-universe material. I've seen plenty of odd references there (and we aren't utilizing the codenames for them, are they? Despite them being used on credit pages, because they aren't in use in-universe). I'm not sure it's official, but I think it works as a temporary name until we can confirm a more appropriate name. I'd equate it to the Young Allies who, only after their series was canceled, seem to have formed anything resembling an actual team, and haven't started using the Young Allies name yet, in-universe. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Temporary it is.. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 16:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Given Hope referring to them as simply the "Lights" (in both Generation Hope #5 and Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 2 #3) and Generation Hope #6's cover and solicitation teasing a sixth light, I've added a move tag. If we plan on tagging the next light with the "Five Lights" category, I suggest we change it as well (if we're not, and we're only going to use that tag for the first five, then it's fine). This isn't the Fantastic Four where we're stuck with the same four people for over a decade, after all. ::::--GrnMarvl14 17:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree, the page should be moved. As for the categories, I think the Five Lights should remain as a category title. If we decide to create a new category to include other new post-M-Day mutants then it should be more along lines of "Post-M-Day Activation" or something like that, but less dumb. idk. I just think the Five Lights are supposed to be special even when compared to other future new mutants. :::::Freyseagrove So...going off the above four year old discussion, why was this page never moved? Was the Move tag taken down? The X-Men's Mutant Emergence Rescue squad should either be the dominant title or separated from this page, since at least three of their members (plus Rogue and Kitty as liaisons) weren't "Lights". Monolith616 (talk) 12:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC)